1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an interconnection structure, a semiconductor device having an interconnection structure, methods of fabricating the same, and electronic apparatus and systems comprising the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices include various types of interconnections such as bit lines (B/L) and word lines (W/L). In order to develop a highly integrated semiconductor device, various methods have been studied to reduce the critical dimensions of the interconnections of the semiconductor device. One of these critical dimensions is the line width of line type of interconnections such as the above-mentioned bit lines (B/L) and word lines (W/L). As the line widths are scaled down, the aspect ratio (A/R) of the interconnections (namely, the ratio of the height to line width of the interconnections) becomes greater, which makes it more difficult to reliably form the interconnections.